


Sakurasou

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Language, Kiss scene, M/M, Sakurasou, Short Story, Tamatenn, Tamatennday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: Tamaki and Tenn gets to have a small time by themselves in a park filled with flowers and Tamaki hands a flower called 'Sakurasou'





	Sakurasou

**Author's Note:**

> -Tenn and Tamaki is already going out!  
> -Tamaki is an adult here  
> -No reference from the main story was taken

“Ok, cut! Thank you everyone!”  
The drama’s director shouts out loud and every drama staff starts to thank each other and slowly wraps up the equipments used for the filming. Anesagi goes over to Tenn and wraps a coat over Tenn then quickly goes to the other staff to discuss about the next filming day. Tenn puts on the coat and looks around the place in search of Tamaki and spots him in a instant thanks to being the tallest among everyone in the film set. Tenn goes over and taps Tamaki’s back. 

“Hey, do you want to stay back here and look around the park for cherry blossoms?”  
“Oh Tenn Tenn, you mean date?”

 

Tenn quickly covers Tamaki’s mouth. 

“Can you be careful of the word choices? There are people around and they can hear what you are saying.” 

Tamaki removes Tenn’s hand from his mouth. 

“Oh, sorry. I will go and ask manager if I’m free.” 

Tamaki smiles. 

“It will fun looking around the park! Just give me a second!” 

Tamaki runs to the manager to ask and Tenn blushed and mumbled “I’m looking forward also.” 

It have been two years since Tamaki confessed to Tenn and both of them started going out. Ever since then they would meet in secrecy for dates covering their faces with mouth masks or Tenn invited Tamaki over to his house. Their relationship was a secret that should not be found out by others including their own team members. The nature of their job made it impossible to tell the public about their relation. Tamaki found it not satisfying but Tenn was fine with it, since he did not want many to judge them about their relations. 

Tamaki came back to Tenn with a big smile on his face. 

“Manager said it’s fine since there is no work for today!”  
“That’s great.” 

Within no time, the staffs wrapped up and left the place and came the time Tamaki and Tenn were left alone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The park was located at a silent neighbourhood where it was quite far from the city. The afternoon in the park was peaceful and it was a great place for Tamaki and Tenn who had to make sure they do not be spotted by people. The weather was getting warmer so the park was filled with different types of flowers. Tamaki and Tenn walked together side by side and Tenn was scolding Tamaki on the wrongs he did on the drama filming. 

“You should have been able to memorized that line from page 7, you must be lucky that the director was nice enough to be fine with that mistake but as a professional you shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Tenn Tenn, can we not talk about work when it’s a date?” 

“But I thought it is best to point that..” 

Tamaki stopped and plucked out a light pink sakurasou then handed it to Tenn. 

“Here!” 

Tenn blushed and received the flowers from Tamaki. 

“Tenn Tenn, do you know what the flower language of sakurasou is?” 

“What is it?”

“It’s ‘long lasting love’. Awesome right?” 

Tamaki softly laughed. 

“My love toward to tenn tenn is like that flower’s language.” 

Ba-dump ba-dump

Tenn’s heart was beating fast. The fact that Tamaki thought of staying by his side forever overjoyed him. Tamaki grabbed Tenn’s hand and started to run and they hid under a bridge. Tamaki drove Tenn to the wall and kissed him. If it was the usual Tenn, we would have pushed Tamaki away but he decided to let him kiss him. After few minutes of kissing, Tamaki looked into Tenn’s eyes. 

“Tenn Tenn, who told you that you can be looking cute just now?”  
“What? I wasn’t.”  
“Yes you were and it made me want to kiss you badly.”

Tamaki ran out from under the bridge and looked back towards Tenn. Tenn thought it was like a dazzling scene from a drama the moment Tamaki around and smiled at Tenn with the fully bloomed cherry blossom trees in the background. 

“Come on Tenn Tenn- let’s walk under the cherry blossom trees!” 

Tenn ran towards Tamaki and prayed within himself that their love will last forever. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Epilogue]

(Few years after) 

Tamaki was going through some magazines in Tenn’s room while waiting for him to return from work. 

“Tenn Tenn a lot of fashion Magazines. He do really care for his fashion sense…” 

He opened up on a page with a bookmark that had a dried sakurasou well preserved with a date beneath. After few minutes of thinking he realized it was the sakurasou he gave few years ago after the filming for a drama. 

“It's the flower I plucked for him before…” 

Then Tamaki heard the house entrance door open and quickly went out to greet Tenn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fiction that I wrote in a rush for the TamaTenn day (April 9th).  
> I was actually working on TamaSou fiction but I found out about TamaTenn day just few hours before the day itself. So I hurried up and created this!  
> Sorry for the bad grammar in general and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
